The Apparatus
by RainbowFalcon
Summary: A strange and mysterious device had been created by the government. This object could hold many secrets the public doesn't know about, but one thing is for sure, James' life will revolve around this one creation. Will contain Mane 6 and other main characters from MLP FIM and Humans


It was a gloomy June morning. A warm front was moving in, and with this, a lot of rain. In a few moments a loud siren sounds and James is abruptly woken up. He groans as he walks over and turns off the alarm. Today is a Friday, and the last day of classes for James. He is a tall, 17 year old, average kid. He has slick black hair, but the oddest thing about him, is that his eyes are a silver color.

"I can't wait for this day to be over," James says taking a look outside of his bedroom window. "And of course, bad weather has to move in." He lets out an irritated sigh and stumbles downstairs. There he can smell a breakfast being made. He walks into the kitchen to see his dad working at the stove; making pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning, James. Sleep well?" His father chuckles

"No not really… and why are you cooking breakfast? I usually eat when I get to school."

"Well I thought I could do something nice for you. It is your final day of classes. You deserve a good breakfast." James' father points out.

"I doesn't matter. I still got so many regents to take once I'm out of classes, still, it would be nice to eat something other than school food." James grabs a plate and throws the edibles onto it. He grabs a soda out of the fridge and makes his way to the living room. He grabs the remote and flips the channels over to the news. Nothing really important grabs his attention, just the same stuff, but different people. He finish off the food and goes back into the kitchen. After the plate is washed off he notices that his father left. "Hmm… must have left for work already." He gets dressed into his school clothing and leaves for school.

The walk to the bus stop is the same like always. The clouds are making everything look like the middle of the night, but no rain is falling. James takes this as a blessing as he waits for the bus. The rest of the students that wait for the same bus are nowhere to be seen. "Skippers." He mutters to himself. The bus finally makes it and he rides up to the school. The day goes by faster than most days as he walks into his final class. This class takes the longest as he talks to his few friends that are in there with him to help pass the time.

"Can you believe it, James? This year is finally over! Ha-ha!" Jordan says off sounding really pleased with himself

"That's fun for you, Jordan, but think of the rest of us that don't graduate this year." Amy argues

"If he graduates." James says jokingly

"HEY! Just because I failed one measly math class doesn't mean I won't graduate!" Jordan nearly yells, but kept his voice down.

"Calm down, did you not pick up on my sarcasm?" James chuckles a bit, "Hey! Since he gets out first, he can be the lab rat, and tell us how it is like not being trapped in school like a prison.

They all laugh as the dismissal bell rings and the kids start pouring out of the classes, yelling and causing a ruckus. The group meets out in front of the school and talks about random junk about the approaching exams and the heaven known as summer vacation.

James starts his walk home with his friends. He notices that not as many people are out as they usually are. "Is there some sort of huge event going on right now?"

"Not a damn clue, maybe." Jordan says

"Well I did hear something about the government creating a new device thingy, and before you ask what it is, I doubt anyone knows." Answers Amy

"Well of course! If the government did anything big, then they don't want anyone to know about it."

"Well, let's forget it until we know what it is… Let's just celebrate our time off from school!" Amy yells out, doing a little dance.

James and Jordan laugh. James talks first "Why are you so strange?"

"Because! If I wasn't then I wouldn't fit in with you two." She pokes them both

"Hey. I ain't weird, I am perfectly normal!" Jordan points out

"Yeah, oookay. You keep telling yourself the buddy." James states, "Also…. ain't isn't a word."

"Your grammar thing gets annoying sometimes." Jordan groans out, "I got to go now anyways see you two later." He turns off down another street, speeding up more into a run.

"My Grammar thing is the only thing keeping you from failing English!" James yells out after Jordan, knowing he wouldn't respond.

The rest of the walk goes on. Mostly the two talking more about what Amy knows about the "device" their government made. James reaches his house, after parting ways with Amy, and heads up to his room. Then proceeds to open his laptop to do what he usually does all summer… slack off and play games. After a couple of hours his father gets home, and cooks dinner. His mother left him when he was 14 so he doesn't care much for her. James gets off his laptop long enough to eat the food that was prepared. During the time he was eating, his father switched the channels on the T.V. to the news station. Again most of it was the same, with no sign of the "Machine" Amy was telling stories about. Although before James picked up his plate to wash it, a breaking news section popped up. It was talking about this machine. The Anchor Man said they were able to achieve more information about this strange device. The device currently does not have a name, but is called the U.G.A. No one currently understands what that means, but will be reveled later on. By the looks of it, it seems to be just another huge gadget for factories or something… it looked like one at least. James didn't see anything much of interest from the contraption so he went back upstairs. When he got up there though, his laptop was shut off and closed. James doesn't pay much attention to it, thinking his dad must have closed it. But when he tried to turn it on a message on the screen read

"_The fate of our universe depends on you and your friends… you will be transported here when the time is right." ~P.C. _

"P.C.? Who the fuck is that, and what does this mean? How can I be transported to another dimension?" The Screen quickly flashes to another letter.

"_All will be answered when you arrive, James. Now rest, and contact your friends, Jordan and Amy in the morning."_

"Okay… this is getting a little creepy now. How does this P.C. person know my names… let alone my friend's name? Is this guy some type of stalker?" Instantly, James is over cumbered by exhaustion. He passes out on his bed. A faint glow begins to grow in the corner of the room, where his closet is located. The small figurine of Princess Celestia from James' past My Little Pony obsession when he was 15 is the source of this ghostly power illuminating his room.


End file.
